My Little Pony FiM: Changing Harmony Book 1
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A story about a man dragged to Equis and turned into a pony. He will have to help the elements of harmony save his new home from threats new and old.
1. Prologue: The hunters and the farm

My little pony friendship is magic: Changing Harmony.  
Book 1: A trip to the land where Equines Rule.

Legalities: I don't own my little pony; I don't own anything to do with the show. I only own original characters and the plot. That said this will be an OC harem story so if you don't like don't read. It will be somewhat OC centric, but not completely, there will be parts that focus on the mane six, the princesses, etc. That all said on to the story.

Prologue: The farm and the hunters.

Two figures wearing cowled cloaks walked along a deserted path. The taller of the two was holding their side coughing softly every now and then. The shorter however was writing in a notebook and watching the area for their enemy. The two weren't exactly regular beings. They were hunters, but not the kind of hunters most know. Instead they were hunters of the things that go bump in the night, the darkness that infected their world, and the creatures that craved the flesh of the living and tormented the souls of the dead. Yes they were monster hunters.

The taller of the two coughed out a thin trail of blood and said "Between my ribs and the poison flooding my system, I don't know which is going to kill me first?" His companion chuckled and seemed to look at him questioningly. He snorted and said "I know I know, we're used to demonic magic, especially with our physiology, but it doesn't mean that poison doesn't affect the body on its way out. It also doesn't mean my ribs can handle taking as much of a beating as they've been through."

His companion just snorted and said "Calm down, it's not like the wounds are too serious, another day and they'll heal on their own. It's not like you to complain so much, so there must be something bigger going on. What aren't you telling me?" The taller figure mumbled something out and his companion asked "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

He sighed and said "I feel like we're getting hurt more than those we hunt." The smaller of the two nodded in understanding so he continued "So far we've managed to cut off an arch demon's head, track down a pack of hellhounds, and slay a bunch of vampires this week alone. It's almost like their stirring for something big. Then there was the demon we chased here. What's so special about an abandoned farm?" His companion shrugged and the two continued walking as he said "I mean the last time a demon ran away we were at a nexus that dragged us into another world."

His companion smirked under his hood and said "Who knows, maybe this time they'll drag you to a new world and it'll be nothing like ours. I mean the last one we went to was only different in that the genders were reversed. Was so weird staring at a female version of myself." He glanced at his companion and said "So Jay? What now?"

Jay, the taller of the two, sighed and said "I don't know Zero, I just don't know. I figure we kill the demon and go home for a while then start again next week." Zero nodded and the two lowered their cowls as the air around the ranch was warmer than the air along the path leading there for some reason. Jay had dirty blonde hair with grey eyes that were changing color every time the light hit them, and Zero had black hair with dark brown eyes and a moustache and beard. Jay's hair was short but curled slightly around his ears while Zero's was long and fluffy.

They walked on a ways and Jay stared at the farm house they were approaching he muttered "I sense a trap." Zero nodded and drew a pair of pistols from within his cloak, his hands covered with gloves. Jay meanwhile pulled out a bastard sword from behind his back, and tightened his fingerless gloves. He had metal plates on the back of his gloves, and held his sword with both hands, twirling it over his shoulder once then resting the blade on his shoulder and said "Do we just barge in or go in with a plan?"

Zero looked at him and said "Well I'm for the charge in and attack plan, but if you have a better idea I'm all ears. After all, if we just charge in that we could be walking into a trap, but I don't know where we go from here man. You're the leader, I'm just a cat." Jay chuckled as a pair of cat ears appeared out of his friend's hair, and a pair of wolf ears appearing out of his own hair.

Jay chuckled and said "Right, ever since that spell our animal traits are more pronounced. I guess me being part wolf is what led to you always looking to me as a guide." Zero nodded and their ears vanished completely as their senses returned to those of a normal human and their bodies lost a little of their mass from the decrease in animal DNA. Jay said "You go around the back and I'll go in the front. That way if there is a trap I'll trigger it and you can get me out of it."

Zero nodded and said "Aye," vanishing around the corner of the house. Jay meanwhile rushed in the front door holding his sword in front of him to block any attacks only to find the front completely empty. He growled softly fighting his instincts and slowly started searching throughout the room for any sign of trouble. He heard Zero call from the kitchen "All clear. I think the bastard went upstairs." Jay started for the stares as Zero walked into the room and followed him.

Jay started up the stairs a few minutes later with Zero following. The two got to the first landing and Jay said "I think this is a trap." Zero nodded and Jay said "Out Now." Zero threw him out the window just as the house was lit up with a bright light and vanished.

He swore as he heard Zero saying "You're going to carry on without me. It looks like I won't make it this time. I enjoyed knowing you Jay, and maybe we'll see each other on the other side. Earth doesn't need protectors anymore, we shut all the gates, now it's time for you to go somewhere else and protect them. After all, you are a wolf and wolves live to protect their friends and family. I'm just a cat, a cat that lost everything a few years ago, but you gave me a new purpose. Anyway I'm rambling so I'll stop. See you around." The house vanished completely, along with Zero's voice.

Jay sighed and let a few tears fall for his friend then lunged at the demon, who came up out of the basement laughing at what he'd just done. He slammed his blade into the demon's throat only for it to start laughing. He growled out "What's so funny?"

The demon smirked and said "This world may be safe, but the world I'm going to is ripe for the taking. They believe in friendship, and it will be fun breaking their wills. This world was full of strife and trouble, but you hunters saved it. Now with most of you dead, and only you left I think we'll finally win."

Jay snarled and said "Over my dead body. Wherever you go I go, I'll stop you no matter what it takes." The demon laughed as a magic circle appeared under the two of them and tried to throw Jay off. Jay however finished removing its head causing it's laughter to die as its blood activated the circle. It was originally going to kill Jay and use his blood to activate the circle but the tables had been turned. Its lifeless body turned to dust as the blood wet the ground and the circle started to glow with a blackish bluish light.

Jay swore and tried to get out of the circle only for a barrier to prevent him. He growled and slammed his fists against the barrier as his chimera nature started to take over. Unlike Zero and other hunters he'd undergone multiple transformative procedures, so his body was very malleable. The magic latched onto his malleability and started to shift and shape his form causing him to cry out, and then pass out from the pain.

As he passed out he noticed everything around him changing. The world fell away to be replaced by a white void. Jay lay on the void not moving as the corrupted magic combined with the natural earth magic flowing through his body and started to shape him into a new form. The demonic magics dragged him through time and space to another world where the natural magic of the place purified the demonic taint in his body and combined with the ritual magic he and other hunters had used to fight demons.

It increased his body mass, but because he was a melee and magic fighter as well as a ranged user it started to change his body to a lean, toned, athletic look. His eyes glowed under his closed lids, and changed shape. His feet turned into hooves to suit the natural dominant species of this world, and his body became covered in pitch black fur. The tattoos and scars on his body vanished as they were covered by fur. His hair grew down the back of his neck and down over his face. He grew a tail that was a mix of the blonde in his mane and black in his tail with a crimson tip. The tail looked more like that of a wolf or fox than pony, and his ears were slightly more canine in shape with crimson tips.

The white void vanished and he was deposited in a clearing deep in what equestrians knew as the Everfree forest. This is where our hero's story truly begins, and where the fate of Equestria is ripped out of the hands of the gods and into the hands of mere mortals. So begins the change of Harmony.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up in the Everfree

Chapter 1: Waking up in the Everfree, Meeting Rainbow, and facing off with THEM!

Jay woke up about ten minutes after ending up in equestria and immediately had to hurl his guts out behind a tree. He wiped off his mouth and muttered "Ok so demon did weird magic, I got trapped inside, and now I'm here, wherever here is." He got up and dusted off then blinked as he stared down at himself. His outfit was the same, albeit a bit shorter, and more, tight fitting. He pulled up the cowl of his cloak hiding his face in shadows. He grabbed his sword, which he'd dropped when he got up to puke, and started further into the forest when he was surrounded by creatures made of shadow. He swore and said "Of course the moment I wake up I'm surrounded by dark hounds. At least they haven't combined with the local wild life of wherever I am."

He swung his blade, with more strength than he was used to having, and cleaved a dark hound in two. The dark hounds were living shadows that took on the form of wolves. Jay hated the things, because they were a perversion of nature and magic. He himself had many of them under his belt of kills. He winced as one bit down on his shoulder and sent it flying back with a blast of magic. He blinked as it flew back and wondered what had happened to it. What Jay didn't know he had a blood red horn on his head that was jagged and glowing with crimson light, the same crimson light that had surrounded the body of the dark hound.

He lunged forward piercing a dark hound's chest causing the creature to collapse into shadows. He growled and swung his sword into another dark hound not noticing the mare watching him from on high. He was so focused on his fight he tuned out most of his surroundings other than the directions the hounds were in. Suddenly the hounds backed off as a figure walked out of the woods and said "So the little hunter survived Morten's trap. You even managed to come to this Demen's forsaken planet. I guess I'll have to destroy you myself."

Jay snorted and said "Try your worst; I won't let scum like you destroy yet another world." The mare on high wondered what they were talking about but kept out of it figuring that the stallion and his enemy weren't her problem, but she couldn't just leave. She had a feeling she was needed. Suddenly the hounds attacked the stallion from behind as the beast lunged from the front. The stallion turned and blocked both attacks with a knife and his sword. The mare gasped as he turned killing two of the shadow beasts with one strike then used an X block to stop the sword swung by the larger demon.

The demon was about a foot taller than the stallion, had black eyes, blue skin that was scaly in texture, a short white goatee, red hair that went down his back, and goat legs. He also had scaly wings that were bat like in shape. The stallion tried pushing his blade back but was overpowered and knocked the ground. The mare growled and thought to herself _"That no good cheat!"_ She prepared to dive down and slam into the beast only for the stallion to stab it in the leg and roll to the side as it slashed down at his head.

The stallion, Jay, lunged up stabbing yet another hound wondering how there were so many of them gathered around when they normally took a lot of effort to sustain themselves, so they stayed in small packs of five or six. So far this pack had ten he'd slain and ten more waiting in the eves for him to be brought down by their master. Jay growled and stood up quickly wincing as he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He looked over and saw it was dislocated so he moved to a tree and popped it into place, only for the dark hounds to attack him. He ducked one but the second clawed open his back.

He resisted the urge to cry out and grit his teeth then slashed upward decapitating the hound. He turned to the arch demon, for he could now tell that's how high in the demon hierarchy was, and lunged at him only for his knife to be knocked out of his hand and sent flying into a tree. He held his sword with both hands in response and swung at the beast's neck. It blocked the blade and cracks started to form along it. The blade had been damaged many times before, but it was almost as if the leap through time and space had structurally weakened the blade, that or all the wear he had put on it was finally catching up. Whatever the case may be his blade was on its last legs.

He swore vehemently and rolled as the beast thrust at his face then parried a second swing and grabbed his knife. He buried it in the creature's side before being pounced upon and pinned by a dark hound. He growled out "Coward! You can't fight me fairly so you use your pets to pin me? I knew all demons were scum." The demon just snarled pulling the blade out of its side,

It said "Maybe we should give you a parting gift and let you live, but first I should destroy your pesky sword." It turned and stomped on the sword's blade at the base breaking it off then picked up the blade, which was covered in its blood and swiped it down the stallion's face three times curling each swipe to look like claw marks. Luckily he'd closed his eyes so the wound only cut the lid of the left eye and the area around it. As it prepared to finish off the stallion our watching mare could take no more.

Flying down with a rainbow contrail, she slammed into the demon causing it to drop the blade and tip forward. The stallion looked up with blood dripping down his face and pulled out his knife as the demon fell past then twisted and stabbed it into the hound's head. The hound burst into shadows and he crawled to his feet, his wounds getting worse the longer he took to get treatment. The mare kicked out knocking another hound into a tree snapping its neck.

She noticed the demons blood was rusting the blade it had used to cut the stallions face and snorted. She picked up the stallion around the waist and took to the air. He struggled against her saying "Damn it! Put me down I need to finish them before they can call more hounds!" The mare just ignored him flying out of the Everfree and toward the nearest settlement. The stallion started to feel woozy and realized with all the blood loss and what not he was about to pass out.

The mare sighed and said "Look buddy I just saved your hide. The least you can do is be thankful and shut up so I can concentrate on getting us out of here. I don't think the guy with the wings is quite ready to let you go." Jay snorted then fell unconscious as he was about to reply. She looked down and saw that his eyes were closed then muttered "Way to go rainbow, you save the guy only for him to die of blood loss. Gotta get him to Ponyville hospital or else he isn't going to make it." She picked up the pace and arrived at the local hospital then carried him in. He was instantly sent to the operating room where they tried to patch him up.

While she waited to find out what the doctors could do, Rainbow felt herself shiver remembering the creatures he was facing. Those beasts made of shadow were no joke, and that big arch demon, she thought he called it, was oozing murderous intent. She didn't know how he could stand up to them, let alone manage to get rid of so many. Though she was even more worried about what he said involving summoning more of them. They couldn't do that without some kind of ceremony or something, could they?

Rainbow swore and started pacing waiting for the stallion to get out and tell her what he meant. She sighed as the doctor walked out about ten minutes later and said "He was lucky you got him here Rainbow." Rainbow raised an eyebrow, her rainbow colored forelock brushed out of her eyes and her wings folded on her back. The doctor continued "Nurse Red Heart is currently working on him, but if you didn't get him here when you did he may have died of blood loss. He's also lucky whatever scratched his face didn't take his eye. If you like you can continue to wait for him or you can head home. He may not wake up for a while."

Rainbow thought about it and said "I think I'd rather stay here and wait for him to wake up. I have a few questions for him, and I figure I may as well let him meet the girl who saved his tail." The doctor nodded and returned to the operating room as Rainbow sat back down and ran a hand through her rather long mane. Some would call her a tom-colt, but that was only because she could easily beat the boys. They couldn't see past her awesomeness to the mare underneath. She sighed as she thought about it and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall. She couldn't get the sight of the mysterious stallion she saved out of her mind. He was different, how different she didn't know, but different nonetheless.

Suddenly the doors opened and she looked up to see Nurse Redheart wheeling a bed bearing the stallion she brought to Ponyville General into a room to heal. She followed the bed occasionally glancing around and seeing that no one was paying attention then she sat next to it when Nurse Redheart closed the door behind her after getting him settled in. She fidgeted slightly and watched the stallion carefully. He was about six to six and a half feet tall, had a dirty blonde mane, a deep red horn, showing he was a unicorn, that was about three or four feet long and looked like a blood stained sword blade.

The only reason that comparison came to mind was because of the sword he'd been wielding while he'd been fighting. She shivered at the memory and muttered "What kind of trouble are you in buddy? I mean yeah mares and stallions get into trouble around here, but nothing that requires a weapon unless they're in the guard." The stallion fidgeted slightly and she noticed how he had a firm, yet lean, yet muscular build to him. Almost like a Pegasus in the way his muscles were spread across his frame, yet he was as tall as an earth pony, while having the slimmer build of a unicorn. It was hard to tell and without his horn you could slap a pair of wings on him and he'd just be a big Pegasus pony. Just take the horn and he'd be a compact earth pony, though not too compact.

She shook her head trying to rid it of the thoughts that plagued her only for the stallion on the bed to groan. She looked at him and asked "You awake, stud?" The stallion groaned again and reached up only to gasp in pain as his right arm locked up. He lowered his arm and used his left hand to brush his mane out of his eyes. He slowly looked around and Rainbow said "In case you're wondering you're in Ponyville General." He looked at her his eyes going back and forth between dark green and slate gray. Rainbow was mesmerized by his eyes so she lost track of what she was going to say.

Jay, the stallion, looked at her and asked "Something wrong?" Rainbow shook her head and he winced as the light hit his eyes and he held his hand to them. He groaned and said "Oh that feels like a massive hangover. Why the heck are my eyes so sensitive?" Rainbow blinked as his eyes closed and coughed looking away with a slight blush. She glanced down and saw he was in a hospital smock, which still somehow showed his physique.

Rainbow coughed slightly and said "Maybe your eyes are so sensitive because of whatever was on the blade that thing used on your face." Jay opened his eyes and stared at her trying not to wince as the light hit his eyes again and they turned a deep blue that seemed to be a raging storm. Rainbow again got lost and said "How do your eyes change like that?"

Jay chuckled and closed his eyes rubbing them as they adjusted better to the light and replied "They naturally change color. Sometimes it's because of my mood, other times it's because of the environment, and others still it's because of my health." Rainbow nodded as Jay's eyes turned grey again and he continued "So, how'd I get here? Last thing I remember is being on the ground slamming my blade into a hound's neck."

Rainbow blinked and said "That's what those shadow things are called, hounds?" Jay nodded and started to explain then screamed and held onto his left eye, blood leaking out between his fingers. Rainbow gasped and called out "NURSE REDHEART WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Nurse Redheart burst into the room and instantly applied bandages onto the side of Jay's eye. Jay gasped in pain and held back another scream gritting his teeth his right eye turning gold. He snarled like a beast and Nurse Redheart used a spell to make him fall into a magic induced coma.

Redheart asked "What happened Rainbow?" Rainbow struggled to explain what had happened still not comprehending what had happened to the stallion's eye. Redheart continued "I know you didn't do anything, I would have seen blood on your hands if you had touched him. Also you wouldn't have called me if you did something to the patient. So tell me what happened?"

Rainbow Dash sighed and said "I don't know what happened. One minute I was staring into his eyes and asking him about the things that hurt him, and the next he's screaming as his face starts bleeding from the cuts on it."

Redheart raised an eyebrow and said "You mean the claw marks, right?" Rainbow Dash shook her head and explained what she saw. Nurse Redheart cursed and started to remove the gauze then used magic to study the cuts. Her Diagnostic spell revealed that yes, it was done by a bladed instrument rather than claws like the doctor and she had originally thought, it also revealed that there was some kind of substance in the wound preventing it from healing properly.

Rainbow Dash looked at Redheart and asked "What are you going to do now?" Redheart sighed trying to decide what to do. If they left it he could die from constant blood loss, but if they weren't careful they could expand the damage to his face. She was torn. Her Hippocratic Oath was to do no harm and help a patient to the best of her ability, however if she did nothing she'd be breaking that oath.

She sighed and said "I'll take him into the operating room and try to remove the poison or whatever it is from his system, but no matter what he'll always have scars on his face. Not that they make him less attractive, they actually make him look rather dashing. Kind of like a rogue hero."

Rainbow Dash found herself nodding along then said "I guess I'll go home and come back in the morning. Good luck Redheart." Redheart nodded and rolled the stallion out of the room while Dash watched her go. Dash sighed and walked out of the hospital then flew to her cloud home and fell into a deep sleep.

As rainbow slept she dreamed of the rogue hero as Redheart called him. She dreamed of his fight, but not being able to save him in time as well as his injuries. However the dream changed as time went on and she found herself walking alongside the stallion talking with him. She couldn't hear his words but the dream version of her smiled and cuddled up to him, though she felt ashamed of herself. She groaned and thought _"Man, what about this guy could possibly make me act like a filly with her first crush. It's as if something about him reacts with my own inner beliefs."_ She woke up the next morning feeling rested and got out of bed then cleared the skies of Ponyville.

She hurried to Ponyville General and saw that the operating room's light was out meaning they were done operating. She walked up to the receptionist, Candy Mane, and asked "Which room is the stallion I brought in yesterday in?" Candy looked up from her magazine and smiled at Rainbow. Rainbow smiled and said "Sorry to be so blunt Candy but I wouldn't feel comfortable until I know he's ok. I know I brought him here and should trust the docs, but you know how I am about hospitals."

Candy giggled and said "It's ok Dash. I understand. I would be worried about any pony I brought in too. He's in your old room. I'm sure you still know the way there. I think they removed the coma spell they put him in and let him get some regular sleep over night." Rainbow nodded and thanked Candy then walked to the stallion's room.

She walked in and saw him sitting up in bed rotating his left shoulder and heard it pop a few times. She shivered at the sound and shook her head in disgust, then said "I see you're awake. I also just realized I didn't introduce myself yesterday. My name's Rainbow Dash, Fastest flier in ponyville." He raised an eyebrow and she asked "Who are you?"

He smirked and said "Jay Wolf. Demon Hunter extraordinaire; and the last surviving member of the flaming hearts pack." She looked at me confused and I said "A group I was the alpha of back in my home town." Jay knew it wasn't wise to tell people he was from another world, but he wasn't sure where ponyville was. So instead of saying what world are we on he asked "What country are we in?"

Rainbow blinked and said "We're in Equestria. You must be from Saddle Arabia or something right?" Jay shook his head and she asked "Then where you from Jay?" Jay looked away unconsciously rubbing the scar over his left eye, and mumbled something. Rainbow didn't understand so she asked "What was that?"

Jay sighed and said "I'm actually from a town out in the middle of nowhere. So who is the ruler of Equestria? Also what can you tell me about Equestria in general?" Rainbow smiled thinking that she could explain a bit about her home and her princess at the same time.

She said "Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria. Actually in about a year, maybe less, we're going to be hosting the summer sun celebration here in ponyville. It'll be the thousandth one." Jay nodded slowly and had a feeling that this was important so he decided he'd start studying up on this world's history as soon as possible. Rainbow continued "I'm Ponyville's weather team's main mare. That means I'm in charge of the weather of ponyville. Equestria's a pretty big place with a lot of big cities and what not as well as small towns like Ponyville scattered all over." Jay yawned and she finished "If you want to learn more just head to the local library. Of course to really learn everything you can you'll have to Canterlot, Manehattan, or Baltimare to see the museums and bigger libraries. Anyway you should get some more sleep. I'll see you around Jay."

Jay nodded and waved her goodbye as she left then closed his eyes and drifted off. Meanwhile Rainbow talked with Nurse Redheart to find out when he'd be released and if he said anything while he'd been out of it. Nurse Redheart revealed he had no prior history, so now it was up to someone else to give him a place to stay and take him to Mayor Mare.

 **Well there we go. Jay meets Rainbow. Demons show they are still very active, and we see our main stallion get tossed around a bit. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next update.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Job and a Party

Chapter 2: Getting a job and Going to a party

The following morning Jay woke up and looked around. He swore when he realized that everything that happened the day before was definitely real. He ran a hand through his forelock grumbling under his breath. He tried to sit up and felt a stinging in his back. He winced and lay back down. Nurse Redheart walked in and he blinked realizing that she was indeed a mare like he thought yesterday. She was average height, a little under five and a half feet. She had a white coat with pink hair and a pink tail. Her hair went down her neck forming a mane and she said "Hello there. I'm glad you're awake." He raised an eyebrow noticing she was in a nurse's uniform with the little cap and everything, with a bright red cross on both cap and shirt.

He stared at her and said "Hello miss. I have a question, how did I get here, and how badly was I hurt?" The mare blinked surprised, knowing he'd been awake yesterday to talk to Rainbow, but the fact he couldn't remember anything was worrying. After all he had a head wound but it didn't result in any trauma other than scarring of his facial tissue, or so they'd assumed.

She replied "My name is Nurse Redheart, and to answer your question you were brought in yesterday by Ponyville's very own Rainbow Dash. As for how badly you were hurt, you had four slash marks across your face filled with a strange poison that it took magic to heal, scratches all over your back, and a hole in your side." Jay mouthed each wound to himself then touched his side feeling how tender it was before running a finger down his face feeling the scar tissue with fur surrounding it.

He blinked wondering why his face felt so fuzzy when he wasn't letting his animal sides out, then shook his head and said "When can I get out of here?" The nurse thought about this for a while trying to find the best way to tell him he shouldn't leave for at least a week. She worried he'd have a relapse from the poison since they weren't sure they'd gotten all of it. If he didn't have a relapse from that there were the wounds on his back which were healing at a remarkable rate, but it wasn't as if the wounds were gone already.

Nurse Redheart thought about it a while then said "We'd like to keep you over the weekend; however no one paid for your stay so we can't technically hold you here." Jay winced at hearing he had to pay, and then Redheart stared at him and asked "Can you pay for this?" He shook his head. She sighed and said "I guess we'll work out a way for you to pay back the hospital." He nodded slightly and coughed a bit of blood into his hand then looked questioningly at Redheart.

She looked back and he said "I can get out of here despite that, right?" She nodded and he got up then unwound the bandages from his body and his tail flicked as his horn glowed and brought his clothing to him. He was competent in levitation, but that was only because he had used levitation magic before. He'd had to use it to set up traps for demons, as well as get objects off himself after being thrown through walls. Honestly it was surprising no one knew about him with how much collateral he'd had to dish out for damages caused over the years. He usually had cash on him, but his wallet was empty because he honestly thought this would be his last battle with demons.

Sadly that proved to not be the case and as such he didn't even have normal money to try and pay with. He stretched and asked "What's the currency of Equestria?" Nurse Redheart raised an eyebrow and he explained "I'm not from Equestria. I'm from a land far away and we don't really communicate with outsiders."

Redheart nodded and said "Understandable. We use gold coins called bits for currency." Jay nodded and got dressed then stretched out again flexing his back's muscles and feeling the freshly healed skin pull. He winced at the feeling and sighed then glanced at himself in a mirror held up by Redheart and saw that his back was indeed healed but it was scared over, white hair having grown into the black leaving him with the marks of scratches in his back and shoulders.

He smiled at Redheart and said "Thank you for all your help ma'am. I know that having to treat someone who can't pay is never fun. Especially when their wounds were as severe as mine probably were." Redheart just smiled happy he was so polite and genuinely seemed to be planning on paying for his treatment eventually. It was understandable for him to have no money when he just got in town. Especially if he was passing through the Everfree, as she was thinking this Jay got up and started for the door then said "Thanks again. I may be seeing you a lot nurse Redheart; then again I may only see you when I need to pay you." She smiled and waved farewell as he walked out.

Jay walked down the street of ponyville, pulling his ruined duster tighter around him, and looked around taking in the bright happy faces. So different from how everyone had been after the demon's had first attacked earth openly. He sighed remembering his old home and ran a hand through his mane, pulling up the hood of his duster, which was more a cloak than a regular duster.

Ponies saw him walking down the street with a dark aura about him and quickly ran to hide from the strange stallion. He blinked and wondered what was up with everyone, after all it's not like he had his sword out and was shouting about killing. He'd learned not to do that the hard way a few years back when he got into it with a demon and the entire town thought him a mass murdering psycho. He shook his head and muttered "Hope they aren't scared of me without any reason." Then he noticed a figure lying on a cloud ahead of him.

He blinked and stared trying to figure out how someone could lay on a cloud of all things. Weren't they just water and air molecules combined together? He walked up and used grabbed a crate then stood on top of it to look over the side of the cloud. He raised an eyebrow and said "Huh so she really does have wings. Maybe that's why the cloud doesn't just go poof." The person on the cloud rolled over and stretched out her rainbow colored mane and tail fluttering around her.

She mumbled in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes before letting out a squeal she would swear was a cough. She fell off the cloud and just caught herself above hitting the ground and said "What you, a grim reaper or something?" He raised an eyebrow and lowered his hood revealing his face and dispelling the dark aura. Rainbow blinked and said "What the hay, aren't you that Jay guy I saved? What's the big idea disturbing a pony when she's napping?"

He shrugged and said "I wanted to be sure I saw someone sleeping on a cloud. Also wondered why the heck everyone was so afraid of me." Rainbow thought about how to explain it to him. After all most ponies were fun loving, kind, etc. However there were exceptions and those exceptions usually guided the herd when something new came out. It didn't help that with his torn clothes and his cloak pulled up he'd looked like something from nightmare night.

She shook her head to clear it and said "You had a dark aura with your hood up. It was almost like a dark entity was hovering in place. The moment you removed the hood it disappeared though. It's what scared everypony in town. How do you do that?"

Jay blinked and said "Dark Aura?" Rainbow nodded and he said "Shoot, it's a part of my cloak's abilities. I thought the magic woven into it would vanish with the damage done and all, but it appears that just because the cloak is damaged the spells cast on it aren't gone. Guess I'll just keep my hood down from now on until I can find a good tailor or seamstress who knows how to add magic to clothing and make it respond to the wearers will."

Rainbow blinked and said "You knew a tailor like that?" He nodded and she said "No wonder you take magic in strides. Your town must have been full of unicorns then." He started to shake his head no then quickly nodded realizing that magic here belonged mostly to unicorns unless it was in handling plants and animals or pertained to one's cutie mark. How did he know that, he'd overheard the nurses talking about special talents and cutie marks when he was half asleep and just took it for a fact. Rainbow stared at him and said "You ok, Jay?"

Jay nodded and said "Yeah, I just need to find a place I can work. Seeing as my old trade was writing I don't know if I could just do that without having a side job to keep me funded until my books sell." Rainbow studied him not figuring him for the egghead type and started to voice as much when they both heard a loud gasp. Rainbow slowly turned to see Pinkie Pie, standing there staring at Jay. Jay followed her eyes and said "Hello I'm…" only for her to jump into the air and vanish in a cloud of pink dust.

Rainbow pulled his face toward hers and said "That was Pinkie Pie. She's probably going to throw you a big surprise party now that she knows you're in town, or just a welcoming party. You can never tell with that mare." Jay nodded and sighed then started to walk away only for Rainbow to fly in front of him and ask "Where the hay you going?"

He raised an eyebrow and said "Since I have to worry about a party later, I'm going into the forest to hunt down the bugger that gave me the scars on my face. Then I'm going to kick his ass, beat his little doggies, and finally come back to town with his head on a platter for a hopefully pretty high priced, bounty."

Rainbow stared at him and said "Yeahhhhhno. You are going to come with me to Rarity's boutique." At this she shivered before continuing "And either get your clothes patched up or get some new clothes. If not then I guess you're going to at least have to talk to Mayor Mare." He sighed realizing she wasn't going to just let him go do something that would probably get him killed before taking in the sight of the determined mare. As he'd seen yesterday she was about five and a half feet tall if not taller, had a purplish rose color to them, and her coat was cyan with a darker blue on the edges. She was wearing a jean jacket, a t shirt with a lightning bolt on the stomach, and black boy shorts. She stretched out and Jay noticed her bust was rather average in size. He shook his head to clear it and looked Rainbow in the eye.

She raised an eyebrow and he said "Lead on to Mayor Mare's then. I might as well get myself signed as a resident of ponyville because there is no way for me to go home." He left off saying yet, or that there was no point anyway because nothing was waiting for him, but hey you can't always reveal all your secrets, especially when you're from another world. Rainbow blinked surprised then grinned realizing she wouldn't have to deal with Rarity complaining about her mane just yet and led the reluctant stallion to town hall.

Jay walked along behind Rainbow staring at her tail and heard that voice he used to suppress all the time whispering in the back of his mind "You always said you had a thing for tails, well all the girls here have tails." He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts as they passed the library and he made note of its location. Maybe it would have more on Equestria and its inhabitants.

Rainbow finally stopped at Town Hall and said "Mayor Mare's right inside. Go talk to her about getting a citizenship, then we could decide what to do next, since I seem to have to keep you in line." Jay smirked a quick remark on the tip of his tongue but he just let it slide. He walked in and walked up to a desk behind which sat a mare who couldn't be over thirty. She had a larger chest than rainbow, an off colored tan coat; blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses placed upon her muzzle, and had a grey mane and tail. She had on a business suit that hugged her curves and a pair of stockings that covered her legs and went up under her skirt.

Jay smiled politely and said "Hello there, I'm looking for Mayor Mare. Do you happen to know where I could possibly find her?"

The mare smiled and said "Yes, I'm her. My actual name is silver scroll, but you can call me mayor if you prefer."

Jay nodded in thanks and said "I'd like to sign up for citizenship in ponyville, as well as enquire who runs the library." She blinked surprised anyone would enquire about the library.

After a few seconds she said "The library is currently open for use, but we don't have a librarian. Of course a strong stallion like you would probably prefer the construction trade, or blacksmithing, or even joining the solar guard. I mean you look like a stud of action rather than one who would like to sit around signing book orders all day."

Jay laughed and said "You're right about that, however I was just wondering because I was thinking of using the library to learn more about Equestria, you see I'm from deep in the Everfree and honestly it's been a bit of a hassle to find a place to stay or anything. If you know anyone who's hiring I'd really appreciate you letting me know who they are and seeing if I could work for them at least till I can buy a house and pay my medical bills."

His words surprised the mayor. She was used to out of towners just using the hospital and running if they couldn't pay. Not that Nurse Redheart complained since she got a stipend from Princess Celestia, but it was rare to see someone who may be very young saying they had debts they wanted to pay off. It was obvious he had no medical knowledge or he'd have asked to work at the hospital. She thought about it then said "Steel heart, the local blacksmith needs some help. I believe he said his son snips just can't do things the way he needs them done."

Jay smiled and nodded in thanks then said "I think I'll be back to apply for citizenship if I get the job, if that's ok miss Silver Scroll." Silver Scroll was surprised, it was rare for anyone to call her anything other than Mayor Mare, and she'd gotten used to it. This young man was full of surprises. Maybe it'd be a good thing to have him become part of the town.

She smiled and said "I'll be waiting Mister…?"

Jay smiled and said "Jay, Jay Wolf. Thanks for the help Mayor. Maybe my guide will be able to lead me to Steel Heart's smithy." She nodded and waved farewell as he walked out and the door shut behind him then sighed and thought _"If only he were older. He'll certainly make a fine catch when he's an adult though. Colts like that are very rare around these parts, especially with the five to one mare to stud ratio."_

Rainbow looked at Jay when he walked out and said "Get your citizenship?" Jay shook his head and she asked "Why the heck not?"

He smiled slightly at the look on Rainbow's face and said "Because miss Dash, I want to get a job before I become a citizen. So if you can lead me to Steel Heart's smithy it'd be greatly appreciated."

Rainbow sighed and said "Sure I can take you there, but afterward you're on your own. I need to go home and prepare for Pinkie's Party. Hopefully whoever you meet up with after this can lead you to sugar cube corner, if not just whistle loudly, if you can, and I'll lead you there." He walked alongside Rainbow to the smithy and just glanced at her occasionally, noticing she was doing the same to him.

Though she was mainly looking at the scars on his back, which were white furred rather than black like the rest of his coat, she was also looking at his face trying to figure out if he was in pain or not. His face didn't give it away so she wasn't sure. He glanced at her and asked "Something wrong?"

Rainbow shook her head and Jay shrugged then the two heard the hound of hammers on metal. He grinned slightly liking the sound already, and remembering forging his own sword. Rainbow saw the look on his face and thought it made him look more attractive, despite the scars on his face. He had a rugged look to him. They walked into the smithy and Jay said loudly "Excuse me, Name's Jay. Silver Scroll told me you were looking for help."

Steel Heart looked up from his work and put it into a cooling barrel then said "Who told you I needed help?"

Jay replied "The mayor her name is Silver Scroll."

Steel Heart nodded in acceptance then said "Alright, you have forging experience?" He nodded and Steel Heart said "Alright I'll give you a test. Make me a chisel. Shouldn't be too hard, if I like your work I'll hire you and pay you for the day, if I don't you'll have to find work somewhere else. Deal?"

Jay nodded and said "Deal." He walked over to the forge and pulled on an apron over his chest not noticing Rainbow stare at his back now that he'd taken off his Duster and shirt revealing just how ripped he was. He picked up a two pound hammer then swung it a few times getting used to the weight. He picked up a bar of iron and used tongs to push it deep into the coals warming it up to the point it was ready to be pounded on.

He started slowing flattening the bar then folding the metal upon itself making it stronger and getting rid of the defects in it before shaping it. Rainbow and Steel Heart watched impressed, Rainbow more impressed with the movement of the stallion's shoulders, while Stele Heart was focused on his technique. He nodded to himself the longer he watched Jay work the more he liked what he saw.

Eventually, after about an hour, Jay finished. He had taken so long because he wanted to perfect the chisel to the best of his ability. Jay handed the now cooled chisel to Steel Heart who tested it. He nodded after a few tests then said "You're hired. You have good technique and a strong grip. I'll pay you for the rest of the day whether you work or not, and then you can start tomorrow. However we're closing up early to go to one of Pinkie Pie's party with the family. It starts at six."

Jay smiled and said "Thanks. I think for today I'll just take my pay and head over to the hospital then go to the library a while." He took off the apron and put on his shirt and cloak/duster, causing Rainbow to let out a soft sigh she hoped no one heard then watched as Steel Heart threw him a small bag of bits. He counted the bits and whistled appreciatively when he realized it contained a solid twenty for half an hour's work then headed out with Rainbow promising to be in early tomorrow.

The two headed back toward town hall chatting along the way and finally Rainbow asked "So why are you so interested in Equestria, you're not a spy are you?"

Jay snorted and said "Hardly, I just want to know about the land I'll be living in from now on. I also want to learn more about Ponyville, after all this is where I plan to make my home base."

Rainbow blinked and said "Ah." Then flew off knowing Jay was fine by himself. Jay watched her go and shrugged then walked toward Town Hall at a slightly more sedate pace, finding his mind wandering to Rainbow and what kind of person she was. She'd saved his tail from the demons, but that didn't mean she was a good girl, just meant she didn't know who was the bad guy between him and the demons.

He sighed and shook his head saying "I'm much too cynical." He walked into town hall and started filling out the paperwork for citizenship in ponyville. That took him another half hour leaving him three hours before the party, three hours in which he planned on studying as much as he could. He smiled at Silver Scroll and said "Thanks Mayor Silver Scroll. I'll see you around, and in case you're wondering I'm actually older than I look." He turned and headed out the door chuckling to himself at the look on the older mare's face.

He walked to the library then started browsing the shelves till he found a few books that looked interesting and started reading. He read for hours, and only looked up when someone walked into the library. He blinked when he saw Rainbow Dash. He raised an eyebrow and she said "You realize you're about to miss your party?" He stared at her and she pointed at a clock on the wall. He followed her finger and swore putting up the books then motioned for her to lead on. Rainbow studied him and said "You don't seem the type to go to parties often."

Jay replied "I'm not. However I feel like I owe it to you for saving me to attend. After this I don't owe you though." Rainbow snorted and they walked to Sugarcube corner. He stared as they walked up to a giant cupcake and said "I should have known. Nothing has been normal since I got here. So, this is where your friend Pinkie Pie ran off to?" Rainbow nodded and he sighed then said "Let's get this over with."

Rainbow and Jay walked in only for everyone to burst out shouting "SURPRISE!" Jay instinctively reached toward his back where he normally kept his sword unobtrusively then lowered his hand. He smiled politely and Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared then said "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie; you must be new here because I know every pony in ponyville and I've never seen you before. So I know you're new. Then when I saw you with Dashie I decided I had to throw you a party. So here we are at your party. Were you surprised, were ya, were ya, were ya?"

Jay nodded and said "Very surprised. I knew someone was throwing me a party but I didn't think it would involve the whole town. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go mingle, you and Rainbow have fun." He walked off into the crowd while Rainbow stood there joking around with Pinkie Pie. They noticed him conversing with Bon-bon, then with Vinyl, then Octavia though the mare seemed to be unimpressed by the stallion, who seemed cool with that.

The two talked of classical music and then Tavi, as vinyl called her, seemed to really get into it when he said he knew how to play the violin. They talked more but they'd gone too far for Rainbow or Pinkie to overhear them then suddenly someone ran into Jay.

He just laughed and helped them to their feet before dusting them off. He smiled and said "Howdy, name's Jay, and you are?" The mare that ran into him had gray fur, a blonde mane and tale, a bubble butt, and was cross eyed. He noticed she looked down and rubbed her shoulder then said "Hey no worries, I'm not mad or anything accidents happen, now why don't you introduce yourself so we can get to know each other?"

She smiled and said "My name's Ditsy Doo, but everyone calls me Derpy. Please don't call me that. I don't really like it but I can't tell that to anyone because I feel like they deserve it because I'm always causing everyone trouble."

Jay snorted and said "I'd never call you Derpy. I know what it's like to mess up a lot and have people mad at you for it. However you just have to slog through it and fix things to the best of your ability. Anyway have fun Ditsy." She smiled and watched him promising herself she'd do him proud though she did wonder how old he was the scars kind of hid his age making him looker younger than a few studs like big mac, but he was definitely taller than the fillies and colts in the area.

After a few hours the party wound down and Vinyl invited Jay to stay with her and Tavi. Jay accepted and said he'd meet them back at the entrance to Sugarcube Corner in about ten to twenty minutes then vanished toward the hospital.

 **Well here's chapter 2 we see more interaction between Jay and Rainbow as well as some interaction with other ponies. We see a classic pinkie party, and we learn Jay knows how to play an instrument. Now we'll just have to see what happens as time goes on and how he interacts with the mane six as well as other ponies. Of course if his interactions with Ditsy Doo are anything to go by, he'll be cordial at the least downright friendly in the middle, and protective at most.**


End file.
